Latonya (Truth by olawah18) Continued
by Susuki6789
Summary: "Four years…" Logan answered and sprinted towards Kelly and Latonya, who he believed was…"KELLY!" Kelly stopped dead on her tracks and looked at Logan, in horror. She knew Logan would've figured it out eventually, but… she was so careful. "Yes?" She said
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read **

This story is a continuation of **Truth by olawah18. I emailed her and asked her if I could continue this story and I didn't get one back and the last time she updated this story was back in October 2012. I mean no disrespect, but I really wanted to continue this story and I'm sorry if I have done anything wrong. I fyou want me to get this rid of this story I will happily do so. Also, I've changed the names of some of the characters...**

**Again, I am sorry for anything and everything.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Momma!"

Kelly burrows furrowed and she wiped sweat from her brow as she bent over her oven which seemed to have broken in the middle of her making breakfast – not good. "What's wrong with this thing?" She quietly asked herself. "Hold on honey, I'm almost finished." She glanced back at her three year old daughter, who had gotten frustrated with her and was trying to pour her own milk. "Stop that Latonya; I can help you as soon as I finish this." She turned back to her stove and turned the burner dial back and forth – nothing.

"Fucking stupid brat wasting all the fucking milk!" The angered bellow made her swirl around quickly, just as her daughter ran to her, hiding behind her. Kelly's eyes locked with the large man before her, he wasn't happy which worried her. Her eyes fell to the wasted milk, spilled all over the floor. "What are you going to do about this, Kelly? Are you just going to let her get away with that?"

Kelly's hand dropped and took hold her daughter's, and squeezed it. "It… It was an accident Toby."

"No, she wasted perfectly good milk. You can't let her get away with it. You're always letting her get away with stuff!"

"She's only a little girl!"

The man sneered. "If she was mine the little bitch wouldn't act like a fucking brat all the time!"

Kelly glared at him. "Don't call her that."

"What? Why not? What are you going to do? Leave? Ha, like you have a place to go." He laughed meanly. Then his laughter stopped. "I don't appreciate how you're looking at me." He growled, his brown blood shot eyes narrowing.

"Latonya, honey, I want you to go to your room and wait on me. You understand?" Kelly said not taking her eyes off the man.

The child was crying, but upon being told many times to do this, she nodded. Letting go of her mother's hand she quickly ran to her bed room, sitting her bed, covering her ears with small caramel coloured hands. She cried and blamed herself for her mommy getting hurt again.

Kelly slid into her daughter's bed room half an hour later, her heart breaking when her eyes fell on her daughter curled up on pink and purple bed, hands over her ears. She quickly made her way over to the white and pink dresser and pulled out a few articles of clothing before making her way to her child. "Come on sweetie, get up." The child sniffed, looking up at her. "Let me change your clothes, we have to leave." The woman began tugging her daughter's pink pajama shirt off and putting on a white one with a big purple flower on it.

"Momma, your lip is bleeding." The child whimpered. Kelly lightly touched her lip, coming back with blood. Ignoring it, the woman smiled at her child though it hurt. "I'm sorry!" The child wailed.

"No honey, you have no reason to be." The woman said, taking her daughter's sleeping shorts off and putting jeans on her. "How about we go get ice cream at the mall? Would you like that?"

They had to leave. Toby had promised big consequences if she were here when he got back. She would stay gone for a few hours, give him time to cool off then come back with some food for the man. Her daughter nodded, still sad.

"Do you want one tail? Two?" Kelly asked referring to the girl's shoulder length dark curly hair, as she looked through the white nightstand for hair bows. When the child didn't answer she looked at her, finding the child still looking sad staring at toes. "One then," Kelly commented and walked to her daughter, pulling her hair back into loose tail. "Sit on the bed for I can put your shoes on."

**Line break**

Thirty minutes later Kelly was walking through the mall, holding her daughter's hand. In the child's other hand is a melting vanilla ice cream cone.

Glancing down Kelly asked. "Do you want a new toy?" She asked trying to make her feel better.

The child shook her head.

"Why not?" Kelly asked softly. "I thought you wanted a new doll."

"You don't have money," the child quietly said. "Uncle Toby gets mad when you spend money." Kelly looked sadly down at her intelligent child.

"Latonya …"

"Why don't I have a daddy?" The child asked the question Kelly had been dreading. It was coming much sooner then she actually thought it would.

"You do… Goodness, you're wasting ice cream all over yourself." She takes the ice cream from the girl and wipes her hands with a napkin from her pocket. They moved on Kelly never answering her daughter's question, instead she leads her daughter into a clothing store for small children. She begins looking through a rack of shirts and her daughter stands behind her, still pouting.

The child quickly lost interest and walked away from her mother, and soon out of the clothing store all together. Kelly turned around a few seconds later to find her daughter gone. Heavy panic filled her heart as she frantically looked around.

"Latonya!" She yelled looking around. "Have you seen a little girl wearing a white T-shirt?" The woman asked another woman inside the clothing store. The woman shook her head looking at her worriedly.

Deciding Latonya wasn't inside the clothing stores anymore the woman quickly exited out and looked left and right, a big ball of relief hits her as her eyes fell on her child a few feet away sitting on a bench, man and was bent in front of her talking to her.

She hesitated moving forward, her heart quickening its pounding. This man she certainly recognized. He hadn't changed much at all; the body guard standing behind him told her she wasn't mistaken.

"Carlos…" She quietly said. The young man instantly turned his head to look at her.

"Momma!" Latonya yelled happily jumping from the bench. When Kelly gave her a look she lowered her head. "Sorry…"

Kelly only shook her head at her daughter, completely relieved she was alright. "Latonya, don't ever do that again." She took hold her daughter hugging her. "You scared me."

"Sorry, momma."

Kelly could see Carlos stand out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at him, reluctantly. She gently smiled. He was staring at her wide eyed. "Thanks for staying with her until I got here." When he only stared she felt even more awkward. His eyes went from the child to her. She bit her lip, nervously. "I'll… be going now…"

She turned to go.

"Carlos, what's taking so long?"

She froze, even though she wanted to run.

"Kelly," Carlos had said quietly, but he had noticed already.

Logan Mitchell's eyes fell on the back of the woman's before him head, then to the child who was looking at him curiously, then back to Kelly. Kelly slowly turned around to face him.

Line Break

"Hi." Kelly said, looking Logan straight in the face.

"Hi." Logan returned.

Carlos stood there, looking at the two of them, not sure what they'd do to each other. His eyes fell on the little girl, Kelly was holding, she looked like Kelly and someone else he couldn't put his finger on, but it was familiar. The baby girl was playing with her fingers, not sure what to do or say, Kelly and Logan continued to look at each other, still memorized. Logan broke into his lopsided smile and Kelly gave him a soft one, but you could see that it was forced.

"Momma, who're they?" Latonya asked, amazed that her mother was just standing there, not talking.

Kelly snapped back to reality, looking over her daughter, a wave of anxiety came over her…What if Logan figured out the truth? "Oh! They are just old friends of mine. Say thank you to Carlos."

"Thank you Carlos." Latonya said looking at the Latino boy who had kept her occupied. "Can we go eat now? I don't wanna go back home."

"You are welcome." Carlos said. "And if you don't' mind, why don't you come have lunch with us?"

"I…I don't think that's a good idea…Thank you for offering, though." Kelly said swiftly, while Logan just started at her and then to Latonya.

"Kelly…" He said.

"It's time to go. It was nice seeing you guys again. Thank you Carlos. L-Logan. Bye." She said and turned her back, walking away.

"You let her go before; do you want to make that same mistake again?" Carlos asked. Then it clicked! Four years had done wonders to him. "Latonya, that's the baby's name…she looks about three…when did she leave?"

"Four years…" Logan answered and sprinted towards Kelly and Latonya, who he believed was…"KELLY!"

Kelly stopped dead on her tracks and looked at Logan, in horror. She knew Logan would've figured it out eventually, but… she was so careful. "Yes?" She said with a stoic face.

"Where did you go?"

"Huh?"

"Four years ago? After I left that night, you left…where did you go?" Logan huffed.

"Oh…I-I uh…I'm sorry, but that's none of your business."

"Latonya. If I'm not mistaken…She's mine." Logan said confidently. His stature towering over her smaller one.

"NO!" Kelly said quickly.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Logan said sceptically. He turned to Latonya; "Latonya, sweetie, how old are you and when's your birthday?" He asked sweetly.

"I'll be 4 in July." She said softly.

"Four. She's almost four… You left four years ago. Look me in the eyes and tell me, she's not mine." Logan demanded.

"Momma, does this mean Uncle Toby won't hurt you anymore?" Latonya asked,, figuring out that Logan was probably her dad. She'd never seen her mom this agitated and he was quick to say no to Toby when she was lying to him, so she figured her momma was lying.

Kelly's eyes widened. Latonya had never been this daring inn front of strangers and Kelly had told her not to tell anyone about Toby, he was all she had left… "Latonya…" She spoke softly, warning her daughter not to say anymore.

"What does she mean?" Logan demanded.

Kelly didn't answer. Logan eyes investigated her whole body. She was wearing shorts and a tank with a short black jacket. She wasn't wearing any make-up…and her lips were busted. Logan wanted nothing more than to touch her and kiss the pain away, but he knew he couldn't.

"What happened to your lips?"

Again, Kelly didn't answer.

So, Logan turned to his daughter. "Latonya, sweetheart, tell me what you meant."

Kelly gave her daughter a look that told her to be quiet. "Latonya…please don't."

Latonya knew to listen to her mother so, she shook her head.

"Sweetie, please. I won't your momma, just please tell me what 'Uncle Toby' did?"

"He hits mommy and calls me bad names…" Latonya said, quietly. She hugged her momma's neck and nuzzled into the crook.

"Latonya…Logan, we have to go." Kelly said trying to doge her way away from Logan's path.

Logan blocked her instantly and looked her dead in the eyes. "Is she mine?"

Kelly looked away. "N-No."

"I know when you're lying. Tell me the truth."

"She's not."

"I want a paternity test." He said

"You can't have one. I didn't bother you, you are not her father and what are you trying to prove. Logan?"

"I can have one and I will, we are the most popular band in LA, Kelly, remember? I can call my lawyer now and have a paternity test done and I know that I am her father and if I were you, I wouldn't want to take my child back to an abusive…what? Boyfriend?" Logan said through gritted teeth.

"There's nowhere else we can go! It's either him or the streets and she's not yours!" She yelled, trying to walk away.

"Then do the paternity test? Prove it."

"There's nothing to prove." Kelly said trying to walk away.

Logan chased after her. "I don't believe you. I have reason to believe that she's mine, and if I present the evidence to the court of law, they will appoint Latonya in my care or to the foster system. Do you really want that? Do you want that? Just tell me she's mine."

"W-why are you doing this? We haven't done anything to you! I left you alone! My life turned upside down in a matter of minutes? What else do you want? Fine, yeah she's yours, but you are no more her dad than Toby is, so please, let me go." She cried.

Latonya looked at her mother's crying face and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry momma."

"You two are coming home with me."

"No." Kelly said adamantly

"Why not?"

"Because we can't and Toby …"

"What? Hurt you more and call my daughter names? I'm going to make sure he ends up in prison and you two are safe. Please Kelly, just come home with me. Please. I'm not that stupid teenager anymore. I promise. I can fight both our battles."

"No."

"Momma, please. I don't' wanna see him hurt you and I have a daddy and he's gonna help."

"Honey, you don't know him and it's better to go back to Toby." Kelly pleaded, looking at her daughter.

"No. _Both_ of you are coming home with me." Logan said, asserting his force.

"No. We. Are. Not." Kelly said, finally dodging Logan and walking away.

Logan grabbed her by the arms and turned her towards him. Kelly winced at the strength and because Toby had left a really ugly, painful bruise where Logan had grabbed her. Logan, being the Doctor he always wanted to be, noticed. "Why are you wincing?" He asked

"I'm not!" Kelly retorted too fast.

Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her jacket sleeve to the very top, revealing a nasty, blue-purple bruise, imprinting itself on her beautiful chocolate skin. He could see the veins ruin under it and the dead skin cells trying to mend themselves. Logan's eyes widened. _There's no way in hell they are going back._

_"_Explain to me, how you got that bruise." He demanded looking at her arm."

"I bumped into my closet." She said smoothly. _He's dealt with this situation before._

"Explain why your lips are cut."

"I was nervous this morning and I had a bad habit of biting my skin off my lips."

"You didn't before." Logan exclaimed.

"People change."

Line Break

_Flash back_

_From an outsiders perspective, they would say she was the one taking advantage of him, her being the adult and all…She was supposed to be the mature one, the one to stop this no good relationship before it began. She was supposed to push him away – tell him it wasn't at all right what they had begun. Their 'real' relationship began when he had turned eighteen, and she twenty-five, so nothing was illegal, sort of, though, that hardly meant it wasn't wrong. Because if it was wrong, they wouldn't have hidden it the way they had. It had become exciting – the lying and sneaking around, the over whelming rushing of almost getting caught. They played fast and loose. Honestly, it was no surprise when the call came one morning, telling her about the tabloid story._

_She was supposed to stop him, push him away…make him see what they were doing was wrong._

_When she left her apartment that morning, she had eighty-nine missed calls half of which from Logan, and half a dozen reporters outside. They bombarded her with questions:_

_"How long has this been going on?"_

_"Are you in love?"_

_"Who initiated first contact?"_

_"Did this begin when he was still a minor?"_

_She ignored them, pushing through them. She had to get to Gustavo, and explain… explain what? That everything in that magazine was true? That, every photo of her and Logan was real. She could explain that their relationship had begun after he turned eighteen. That…_

_The woman slammed her car door closed after her; the cell phone clutched tightly in her hand began vibrating once again. She glanced down at it through her large black sunglasses – Logan. She answered, remaining silent as backed out of her parking space, not caring if she hit any reporters._

_"Kelly," his voice cracks. His voice is so young right then, so desperate._

_"I'm going to see Gustavo right now." She quickly says and hangs up. He calls right back only she lets it go without answering._

_The crowd of reporters in front of her apartment was anything compared to amount in front of the agency was nothing. Add that with the amount of outraged fan girls, Kelly was unsure if getting out of her car was a good idea._

_This was her punishment and she had to face it head on. She got from the car, her head down and headed towards the front. There was a few seconds of the crowd not noticing her, long enough for her to make it half-way to the guarded doors._

_"That's her!" Someone yelled making her pick up her speed, sliding through the held open door the guards were holding open._

_"Oh Kelly," Gustavo says, shaking his head at her._

_The woman kept her eyes on her feet, her hands clasped in front of her. The big man leaned forward on his desk looking at her intently._

_"Tell me when this began he was eighteen, Kelly. I can work with that." Honestly, she had expected a bigger explosion from the very short fused man, not this. Not this, this, obvious concern for her. This was in so many ways worse._

_"He was… almost eighteen."_

_The man leaned back with a sigh, removing his glasses. "Good God, Kelly." His disappointment was suffocating._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Why are you apologizing to me for?" He yelled loudly, making her flinch. "Kelly, leave, you being here is only going to make things worse. Go home for a few days, until all this calms down."_

_"You think it will?" She asked softly._

_"No" He answered truthfully._

_"Am I fired?" She asked bluntly._

_"I'm not actually sure yet!" He yelled again. "I'm giving you advice. Leave before Griffin gets here." He turned his chair around, dismissing her._

_Kelly blinked quickly fighting back rebellious tears, swallowing dryly before turning around. She entered the hallway, her legs weak. Composing herself she turned and started down the hallway, looking from the ground she came to a halt, her eyes landing a group of boys heading up the hallway. They also stop._

_Her stomach churns when his eyes fall on her behind a pair of black sunglasses. He takes a step towards her. She covers her mouth with her hand and turns left, bursting into the women's restroom and into a stall, empting her stomach into the toilet._

_The woman is vaguely aware of a door opening and closing, she quickly removes herself from hugging the toilet and locks her stall. She wipes her mouth with her hand._

_"Kelly, can I talk to you?" Kendall, it wasn't who she was expecting._

_Taking a breath she unlocks her stall and takes a step out walking by Kendall who was leaning against the other stall's closed door. She turns on the faucet cupping water and drinking from her hands. Her eyes briefly met the leader of Big Time Rush's in the mirror._

_"He's worried about you. He thinks this is his fault and he thinks you're going to get fired because of him." The boy says his frown deepening with each word._

_Kelly turned off the faucet, her eyes on her fingers._

_"He told us that he had no idea how this relationship started, h – "_

_Kelly balled her fingers and turned around to face the blond. "I really have to get out of here and… Being caught in the women's bathroom with you would probably make things worse." Her eyes went towards the bathroom door. "I'm leaving…" She moved around him exiting out._

_Line break_

_Kelly sat on her sofa, her legs underneath her, her eyes on the television which were on a talk show which currently showing Logan's mother. It had been nearly a month since the news had hit about her affair with Logan and things had calmed down a little. Well, she hadn't exactly left her apartment in a while._

_A surveillance camera video had appeared that was dated three months before Logan's eighteenth birthday, showing him exiting her apartment building. That was evidence that things had started before he was no longer a minor._

_"You're very outraged by this." The host commented to the woman. "I mean, you have every right to be, but he was seventeen when this started. But name a seventeen year old boy that hasn't wanted to sleep with an older woman."_

_Mrs. Mitchell shook her head. "Logan isn't like that; he's a very level headed young man. Besides, that's not what it's about here. What this is about is the abuse of power that this woman had over my son. She took advantage of him." Kelly closed her eyes. It hadn't been love; they didn't love each other, which maybe could have been an excuse, not a good one, but an excuse. No it had been a fling. The first time a mistake – the time after that a conscious mistake, all the others driven by, she had no idea. She had been lonely, tired of only having nothing but work. It was selfish of her, she thought._

_"What is it you would like to happen to this woman?" The host asked after the audience applause._

_"How about officially firing her from her job? Why hasn't that happened yet?" The woman questioned. "What it was she actually did is against company policy. She needs to be fired."_

_Kelly clicked off her television – she would quit. In a way she already had, though she was sure they would fire her anyway._

_Her doorbell rang, she ignored it. It was probably reporters who had gotten by the apartments security. Instead she brought her legs to her and buried her face into them. Her cell phone vibrated against her, without looking at it, the woman denied the call. When the loud pounding started she looked up and at her door. "Please answer your door, Kelly!" Logan's voice on the other side made her frown. She chewed on her lip. The neighbours would hear him. "I need to talk to you!" Hesitantly, she got on her feet and moved towards her door, freezing with her hand on the handle. "I'm not leaving until you answer."_

_She opened her door, for the first time in a month coming face to face with Logan. They stared at each for a while, brown eyes clashing with brown eyes. Kelly looks away first, moving back allowing him room to enter her apartment._

_He enters and she closes up after him. Then, she moves to the couch, sitting down and instantly grabbing a pillow and placing it over stomach, hugging it to her. She fumbles with a loose thread on it instead of looking at Logan._

_He takes a seat in the chair across from her, she takes note of that. When she looks up at him he looks nervous, uncertain, and… young._

_"I'm talking to Gustavo and Griffin, you shouldn't have to lose your job for what we…" He trailed._

_"Yes I should." She interrupted with a sigh. "What I did was wrong." She tried to smile but it came off strained._

_"It isn't like you did it by yourself!" He yelled, obviously annoyed by the way she was acting. "I'm not a minor! You… you didn't actually do anything wrong."_

_Kelly stared at him for a while quietly. "Why are you here, Logan?" She asked dryly._

_He frowned. "I wanted to see if you were alright."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Why are you the only one getting into trouble for this?" He asked bluntly. "I – "_

_"I'm the adult." The woman answered._

_"I'm an adult too." He told her firmly. "It isn't like you took advantage of me!"_

_"A lot of people think I did." She commented slightly detached._

_"You didn't!" The young man yelled._

_"You should be with Camille, begging for her forgiveness." He had cheated on the girl with her after all and now it was out in the open for everyone to see. He cared about Camille and she was only a thing._

_He was quiet after she had said that._

_"You have your whole life in front of you Logan; don't let this destroy what you've worked hard for. It was a mistake. A mistake we both should move on from."_

_"But…"_

_"You should leave," the woman continued to talk. "Go back home and move on from this."_

_Logan opened his mouth to likely argue._

_"Are you going to say you want to be with me? Give up everything for me, because trust me… This scandal will ruin you." When he was slow to respond the woman stood, keeping her pillow placed over her stomach and walked to her door opening it. "Bye Logan," She told him._

_He only stared for a while worriedly for a while and got up, walking slowly towards her door. She avoided looking at him._

_He left without another word._

_End Flash back_

* * *

Let me know what you think!

Please, pretty please with BTR on top, personally I would go for chocolate fudge with caramelized strawberries, but I'll give my readers what they want :)

Please review

Love you guys

Susuki


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who reviewed this story and I promise I'll be updating my other stories soon. :)

* * *

Chapter 2

"People change." Kelly said.

"I've known you for three years, Kelly, you don't change." Logan retorted back.

"You haven't known me for four years and you don't know what I've been through or who I am."

"I know that you had my baby and you didn't tell me. I know that you are hurting, physically and emotionally and I know I screwed up and I know it's been hard. Kelly please, just give me a chance to make things right." Logan begged.

"Look Logan, it wasn't your fault, I was the adult, I was to blame, I've moved on and so should you." Kelly shook her hands off of Logan's grasp and started to walk away again.

"I want Latonya." Logan blurted.

Kelly turned back to him, her grip on Latonya tightening."

"You can't have her. She's mine." Kelly said, her voice shaking.

"No, she's ours and if what she's saying is true and with the bruises on your body for evidence I will not hesitate to call the cops." Logan warned.

"Logan, please. Please just forget about me, forget about us and please forget about Latonya." Kelly begged.

"You're asking me to forget my, _my daughter."_ He said, sounding immensely angry.

"Yes."

"Please, just please, give me a chance. Both of you should be living with me or at least some where safe. Please."

"Please momma." Latonya joined in.

"Baby, Uncle Todd would get mad and you don't like that, we need to go home." Kelly soothed

"Home is somewhere you feel safe, where you aren't scared of the people who live there. Todd's place is not home." Logan said through gritted teeth.

"Please momma. I have a daddy, don't momma and daddy's live together?" She said innocently.

"They do baby." Kelly nodded.

"SO, come live with me." Logan said again.

"Todd." Kelly said, sounding defeated.

"Have lunch with the me and the guys and then we'll go over to your place and get your things and deal with Todd." Logan said, already coming up with a plan of what he's do to the bastard who dared lay a hand on Kelly Wainwright.

**Line Break **

"So you had Logan's baby…" Carlos said, playing with Latonya.

Kelly just chuckled at the Latino's straightforwardness and nodded.

"All by yourself?" Carlos added.

Again, Kelly nodded.

"No one helped?"

Kelly shook her head no and watched Carlos and Latonya interact. Carlos was talking ina baby voice and he was taking well to Latonya. Logan was on the other side and was also looking at her, smiling at her and making sure that Carlos did not drop his daughter.

"Latonya, that's a pretty name. Do you know who I am?" Carlos asked.

"Nope! But he's my daddy and he's going to take care of momma and me!" the baby beamed. He was so excited that she finally had a daddy that anyone who came to her, she'd introduce her daddy to them. It was both endearing and heart breaking at the same time. Kelly was happy Latonya was happy, but scared at what Logan would do.

"Well, I'm you Uncle Carlos!" Carlos said.

"Hi Uncle Carlos!"

"Hi baby!" he said, waving at Latonya.

"Hey guys!" Came two voices from behind Kelly. Kelly knew those voices well, too well. She didn't turn, but waited for the two boys to come closer.

"Who's this?" said Kendall. Looking at Latonya.

"Logan's daughter." Said Carlos, still playing with the baby.

"HAHA, not funny." Said James.

Kelly finally turned to the two boys and gave the two a sad smile.

Both of them stopped dead on their tracks, the words Carlos said finally clicking and finally the light bulbs went in their heads. "Ke-Kelly" Kendall started.

"K-Kelly." Stuttered James.

Kelly looked down at her hands, unable to look the two of them in the eyes. She started to fiddle with her fingers, but before she could.

"KELLY! WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Yelled James, bear hugging her and lifting her off her seat.

"Whoa!" Kelly yelled, out of all the scenarios that were playing her head, she had not anticipated that. It felt nice to know that she had been missed, but she knew that she had brought that upon herself and she was the one to blame, even if she didn't make the first move. She was after all, the adult. "Hi." She said timidly.

"Kelly! Where have you been?!" Said Kendall joining in with the bear hug.

Kendall and James had changed, as had Carlos and Logan. James had shorter hair, which he gelled up and so it Kendall and Logan and Carlos had shorter hair, but it suited him well. They all looked so grown up. _They are grown up, they're 22 now._

"Hi boys." Kelly said, like a whisper.

"Kelly! We missed you so much! You have no idea!" James said, continuing to hug her.

"I've missed you too James." Kelly said, lightly.

"Momma?" Said Latonya, looking at the other two boys with curiosity.

Kelly turned to her daughter, who was now on Logan's lap. "Yes baby."

"Who're they?" She asked, pointing at the two boys who were smothering her momma.

"They are daddy's friends." Logan answered.

"WHAT!" Kendall and James said in unison. They still hugged Kelly, but they were now fascinated with the little girl.

"Kelly…now it makes sense…" Kendall said. He thought back to the day, where he'd ambushed Kelly in the ladies room, he's heard her puking and at that time, he thought it was just nerves, but now it made sense. "That, in the bathroom…" Kendall began, letting go of Kelly and walking over to his niece.

Kelly nodded discreetly, but Logan didn't miss a beat. _She knew she was pregnant when she left._ He thought. Logan was internally beating himself up and murdering himself ten times over. He'd caused Kelly so much pain and he hadn't even found her! HE was the cause of all this torture and abuse _his _daughter and _his Kelly _went through.

"I'm an uncle!" James beamed. He gave Kelly another tight squeeze and moved to see the baby.

"Hi! I'm your Uncle Kendall, your daddy and I grew up together!" Kendall said, shaking her little hand.

"And I'm your Uncle James, listen kid, if you need any fashion help or any boy help, you come right to me. Your other two uncles are useless in that department and your daddy might have trouble with you dating." James whispered the last part and received a glare from Logan.

"Don't' give my daughter weird ideas!" Logan warned.

Latonya giggled. "I'm Latonya, that's my momma and this is my daddy, I only met him today, but he says, I going to live with him!" She beamed. She was just happy that Uncle Todd wouldn't be hurting her momma anymore.

Kendall quirked an eyebrow at his best friend, who nodded and went back to observing her daughter eat her food. Kendall turned back to Kelly who wasn't making any eye contact with anyone and she had barely touched her burger. She just sat there, watching Latonya. Kendall had questions and he knew Logan would answer them, but not in front of Kelly.

After Kelly left, Logan had been a mess. He had confessed that he was the one that came on to her first. First it was just innocent flirting and then there were unnoticed touched, then soft looks and flirty eyes. Then simple caresses started and that's when Logan broke up with Camille. Then finally when the tension and the frustration got the better of them, Logan made the first move. If he's only waited one more month, just one more, then Kelly wouldn't have to go through all this. Logan also told them that he thought he had fallen for Kelly and that he didn't know what their relationship was and eh was confused. He was only eighteen and everyone was analysing his every move, it was understandable why he was scared. When Kelly left, he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, he even stopped with the medical journals. He was just a hollow cone of his former self…Now that Kelly was back, with a surprise, he was sure that they'd soon get the old Logan back. He'd come back a little bit, but not fully.

"Kelly, please tell me you are here to stay." Kendall said.

Kelly looked up at him, with big brown eyes. She looked worried and agitated, nervous even "I…I…I really don't know." Kelly said, giving him a sad smile.

"Well, since you're here, I hope you are. We really did miss you Kells. Roquocce Records hasn't been the same since you left." Carlos piped in with a full mouth.

"H-How's Gustavo?" Kelly asked. She hadn't kept any tabs of any of them. She just wanted to forget and move on…but Logan wouldn't let her.

"He's okay…He's lost weight." Logan said, shrugging.

"He lost a 100 pounds." James filled in.

"He hasn't been the same, since you left." Kendall began. "None of his assistances last longer than a year and he's on his sixth one now."

"It's only been four years." Kelly said

"The first two lasted four months tops." Kendall explained.

"Oh." Kelly said. She was a little happy that Gustavo, in his way, didn't find someone permanent. It felt like he missed her, no matter what he would say.

"Yeah. Now move over, I'm starving!" Kendall said and scooted right next to Kelly, only to earn a harsh glare form Logan. Kendall smirked smugly at him. He knew that Logan still had feelings for her and now that she was back, he was probably on a mission to make things right and get back together with her, but he knew that Logan would take ages to make any 'real' progress so if he played his own cards right and that Logan was make his moves much faster and they'd be much more effective, than holding out for the best card.

James scooted next to Kendall and the waiter came back to take their orders.

After they were done, they walked to the exit, when Logan stopped them. "We're going to Kelly's to get her stuff and then we are going back to my place, can you guys help?" Logan asked his three best friends.

"It'd be out pleasure." Carlos gain with his trade mark side smile.

**Line Break**

Logan decided it would be best if he rode in the car with Kelly. He wasn't to make sure that she as safe and she didn't try to lose them. He had to make sure that she'd stay this time. Four years of agony and insanity was enough to last him a life time.

"I wasn't going to ditch you guys." Kelly said, driving.

"I just got you back, I'm not letting you slip away every again." Logan said, back

Kelly wanted to bite back; _you never had me to begin with. _But stopped herself.

They pulled up at to Todd's house, which was on the outskirts of town and was a trailer home. Logan winged at what Kelly and Latonya had been living in. Kelly used to live in a penthouse suit…Logan couldn't help but feel that everything that happened to her since that day, was his fault.

Logan kept his mouth shut through the whole drive. Latonya was buckled into the back seat and was also silent thorough out the trip.

"We're here." Kelly announced.

The guys were following behind in the BTR mobile and he was sure that they were as shocked as he was. Logan nodded and got out of the car and helped unbuckle Latonya and then carried her inside the house, all the while the boys had arrived and were also getting out of the car.

Kelly watched them and she was scared. She prayed that Todd had calmed down.

Kelly walked to her door and unlocked it. She gently pushed it open and took a small step inside. She looked around and the spilt milk was still on the floor and Todd wasn't in the room. She walked in and Logan followed her.

Kelly walked to Latonya's room first and Logan left James and Kendall to help her get packed nad he and Carlos went to help Kelly.

Kelly cracked the door to her room open and there lay Todd, drunk. Kelly motioned for the boys to keep quiet and she quietly walked to her closet. She started to pack a bag, taking all her essentials and everything she didn't already sell. She moved quickly and eloquently. Logan and Carlos could do nothing but watch her and soon she finished. All the stuff she'd own fit into one bag. That was not Kelly, Logan thought.

The Kelly Logan knew was stylish, she was put together. She wasn't…this. _This is all my fault. _Logan thought.

Kelly finished and then walked back into Latonya's room, where James and Kelly where helping her pack her clothes, toys and books. Latonya was on the bed, telling them all the stories of how she got her stuff.

While they were doing that, Kelly moved to the kitchen to clean the milk. Logan watched her in fascination.

"Would you like a hand?" HE asked

"Sure. Grab that cleaning fluid for me." She said

And Logan helped out. Once the floor was clean, Kelly moved to the kitchen counter and cleared away the dishes, washing them and drying them off as well.

After she finished, she saw that Latonya was done and it was time to go.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" said an angry voice, raging out of Kelly's bed room and walking up to Logan.

Logan turned to face a big dark man. He had the stench of alcohol in his breath. He was enraged, his nostrils fuming and his breath heaving.

* * *

So please review and I will do the mentions in the next chapter. I just wanted to get this out. It's been so long since I updated this story.

Thank you guys.

I love you

Susuki


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the support for this story and if you guys don't mind would you read another story I've written, it's called 'I promised to look after you.' This chapter is also thanks my sister, who helped me write this, because for the life of me I can't do a fight scene. So, THANK YOU SIS :)

AND! olawah18 replied! I have her full permission to write this story! YAY :D

LoveSparkle- Thank you for reviewing this story and I'm sure I've said it before, but you are the best reviewer a girl can ask for :)

Moviegirl46- hope you find this chapter interesting

CoolKatClaire- Behind the relationship... actually not a bad idea...thanks, I'm gogin to use it for the next chapter

nayna97- There is more :)

BTRfan007 - pooh! Updated

attitude era 101-Thank you for your support

xxDeadly- - -Melodyxx- Thank you :) I love your enthusiasm. Absolutely

KeairaDezirae33- herrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee uppppppppppppppdaaaaaaaaaatteeeeeeeeeeedddddddd

**Chapter 3**

"Todd. Please calm down." Kelly ushered.

"WHO THE FUCK ASKED YOU?" He snapped and Kelly became quiet again, taking a step back.

"Don't' talk to her like that." Logan said his voice stern and level headed.

"THIS AIN'T NONE OF YOU FUCKING BUSINESS, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

"I'm taking Kelly and Latonya." Logan said, as bold as he could be. He was shivering inside. Only one look at the two of them, you could easily guess who would be the winner. Logan took a step forward, defending Kelly with his own body. Logan's hands were fisted in a ball, his knuckles going white with the sheer force of the fist. Carlos was staring at the whole scene before him and quickly went inside Latonya's room and explained to them what had happened.

Kendall and James peeked out at the door way as Logan and Todd stared at each other. Kendall saw the height of Todd and it matched James', but James could probably out tall him by a few inches. Todd was big, muscular big, but it was only identified by his bulging arms and not his beer gut. He was about 5'11 and was double the width of Kendall. This dark skin added to the menacing look of death he had for Logan.

Todd lunged forward, bringing his massive, grimy fist with direct contact with Logan's pale jaw. The sudden impact spread out sprays of spluttering blood droplets. Logan flew across to the side, exposing Kelly to the enraged monster in front of her. Todd huffed, his fists still in the exact position when it striked Logan, Kelly brought her shivering fingers to her fingers, attempting to restrain whimpers from escaping from her lips. Todd growled, snarling his yellow nicotine teeth with redundant anger which brought Kelly to a paralyzed state. In all the years in which Kelly had been Todd, he had gotten out of control, to the extent which she had gotten into the emergency room, more than a few times. Memories of those lost times resonated into Kelly's subconscious, giving her an accurate prediction of the coming future. A nightmare of bloody gore filled with slashing cuts on her perfect chocolate skin, broken bones and her own flesh and blood only giving silent whimpers as she wished for her mother's pain to go away for the safety her Mama.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WOMAN?!" Spat Todd with such intense fury, leading Kelly's words to escape her mind and never enter her lips. Kelly stood there, in a fit of shock, her every nerve in a state of fear so intense that her whole body felt as if she would collapse any moment. Todd's eyes shone with blood red rage, his body glistened with sweat dripping down his forehead, his shirt drenched. His deep breaths sped up at a concerning rate, his thoughts disconcerted from his surroundings, just waiting to strike, just waiting to get his hands on that sneak, on the conniving, untrusting, unworthy bitch…. All that anger was generating inside him, spreading to his every muscle, every nerve, with each passing second, his desire, his longing to batter her grew even stronger.

Logan vigorously shook his head, trying to wish away the imminent pain gathering in his jaw, sending sparks of torturous pain to his brain. His vision blurred with blind spots attempting to send him to the world of the unconscious, struggling to open his eyes, he gathered whatever strength remained in his arms to aid him in standing upright. Disoriented, his body swayed left to right, his eyes trying to focus Todd's stature into perspective. Stabbing jolts of brain injected into his whole body every 2 or 3 seconds, interjecting with his thoughts and concentrations. From his blurred vision, he painstakingly made out the robust figure of Todd glaring at Kelly, only seconds left before Todd chose to strike. He took a step forward, only to find a liquid making its way down a stream from his face to the floor.

A few inches from Kelly's face, Todd 's arm swung into the air with vigour, Logan's mind elapsing into brief moments of panic and observation. Without thinking, without considering the consequences, his instincts led him to lunge forward, shielding Kelly with his own, wounded body, resulting to another blow to the head. Collapsing, Logan fell once again into bitter darkness, Kelly's faint shriek of terror barely audible. At this moment, if possible, Todd was even more enraged with Logan's sudden presence. The realization suddenly hit him as if an unexpected gunshot, Logan had the fucking nerve to take him from his fucking woman.

The severity of the moment suddenly swarm into James moment, who stood there in awe, immersed in epileptic shock; _He had to do something, and he had to do it now_. Placing the traumatising visions of terror previously experienced at the back of his mind, he took action, his feet racing beneath his body, out of control. Furious rage flooded his mind, he had the impulse to knock the balls out of this bastard, his fists clenched, James was restraining his muscles with painstaking effort to break anything in contact. Storming in, Todd was seconds away from an even harsher strike….

James's death-grip enclose Todd's wide wrist with undefeatable tightness, there was nothing, nothing that could make James let go of his hand, his rage burning inside his chest, ready to explode. With every second, James's grip became increasingly tighter. With immediate, he twisted Todd's clenched wristed to his back, slamming him against the wall with vigorous force, leading to an agonising grunt from Todd. James flared with anger, the need to protect his friends grew stronger inside him, his cheeks were now burning red.

"Carlos, Kendall, help Logan. Get Latonya and Kelly out of here, now, NOW!"

Kendall hurriedly lifted Logan into his arms with difficulty, limping slightly under the weight of Logan's body. Carlos, slightly frantic, grabbed a still shocked Kelly by the arm, who was breathing at a fast pace, still attempting, yet failing, to process the intensity of the whole moment. Carlos hushed over to Latonya, whose face was streaked with tears gushing down her face uncontrollably, frantically trying to calm her down. He led them out of the room as quick as he could, leaving James and Todd down to business.

"If you DARE hurt my family AGAIN," sounded James's voice, with a touch of rasp, crisp vigour, his voice so soft yet so fierce, "I swear on my Cuda, that I will not hesitate to rip you inch by inch apart, savouring every moment…..and I promise you, I'll begin with an area you will never pride again." James thrust Todd against the wall one last time, letting the anger travel through his brains. Todd was left unconscious on the floor, while James swiftly grabbed Kelly and Latonya's suitcases, walking out without another glance at Todd's face.

Kendall instructed Carlos to guide Latonya and Kelly to the Big Time Rush Mobile, while James walked over to Kelly's beat up bronco. Kendall easily loaded an unconscious Logan to the back of the mobile, while Carlos struggled to usher the two to safety, their thoughts drowned in fear and disbelief. Kelly's whole body was motionless, her muscles limp and her hair dishevelled, while Latonya clutched tightly onto Carlos's shirt, unwilling to let go at any cost, her face buried in his clothes. Kelly's mouth was still ajar from the previous encounter, and both mother and daughter shivered in fright. With much difficulty, Carlos finally dragged the two towards the car and slowly sat them down near Logan, trying with all his might not to make any sudden movement which might startle the two of them, if possible, even further than they already were.

James sat in the driver's seat, the two suitcases propped up at his side, safe and sound. He drove the rusty, wore down truck with as much effort as it could take in, the engine roaring and blaring, often vomiting and spitting unpleasant sounds, grumbling with age. The outside of the truck was the off shade of silver, cracking, with small crevices here and there. No matter how much pain staking effort was out into the truck to cover up any evidence that it was run down, the amount of paint applied already evoked images which stated that it had been repainted over and over again. The front seat was stained with something which seemed to have the sour, piercing smell of aged yoghurt, whereas some stenches captured even the wildest guesses of which James wasn't even aware he was capable of, while crossing his fingers there weren't any stains that might not have been food at all. The cloth sewn around the seats had been torn apart in some places, or badly crippled and very fragile, on the verge of tearing. Ravaging the components of the car seemed to be a pass-time for some of the people who were travelling with it. Already cotton was pouring out of the composition of the seats.

Oblivious to the snarling of the engine or pitiful stenches, anger was still bubbling at the pit of James's stomach… _"If I could've just laid one more finger on him…."_

Kendall drove the mobile with as much ease as he could manage, his nerves were still trying to get used to the aftershock of what just happened, and just looking at them, he couldn't imagine how brittle Kelly and Latonya were, they seemed lost, their express indescribable….

"Kelly? Kelly, are you okay?" Kendall could sense alarm in Carlos's voice, but this was not the time to panic, not now, not now….

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, trying to reassure everything and make it all work, even if the matter was beyond his control.

"I…I think she's hyperventilating. She won't stop shaking." The urgency in Carlos' voice held the total truth of the situation. Kelly was trembling uncontrollably, her small frame projecting her own nervous breakdown, unable to think, only letting her reflex muscles deal with her void body, letting her mind rest from anymore violence.

She was free. Latonya was safe. No more Todd…But because of her Logan was hurt…Logan the boy who had stolen her heart. The boy who she had chosen to leave because it was the right thing to do. The boy who was the father to her child. Kelly felt her mind blanked, the only image completely set was the one of Logan shield her, using his own broad shouldered body as an armour. She kept presenting the image of Todd swinging Logan across the room and instead of focusing on the reality of the situation, she kept picturing what would have happened if Todd had managed to kill Logan…It wasn't entirely impossible.

Kelly lungs stared to close in and her vision blurred. She could feel the slight sensation of her daughter tiny fingers fade away as she herself was begin pulled into the land of the unconscious. Her ear drums seemed to be infested with a sudden irremovable plug. The faint sounds of Carlos and Kendall panicking and her own daughter softly crying were slowly starting to evaporate…The exhaustion her body had been in for the last couple of years finally caught up with her fragile body…she just couldn't keep up her strength anymore…no more…no more…And finally the gaze she had tightly focused on her own brown laps was finally fading with the absolute darkness of what she knew was coming next.

**Line Break**

"So, they are both unconscious and we have a crying baby…have you called the doctor yet?" James said, as he walked through their mansion. Well, it was now their mansion, it used to be Gustavo's Mansion, however due to their increasing popularity and every growing fame, Gustavo decided to give them his own mansion, while he got an even bigger one…The hadn't done much redecorating, except for putting swirly in Carlos' room. They figured that this was the best place possible for it, without ruining the whole decoration of the mansion, cause let's be honest, it's hard to impress girls if there's a swirly slide.

"Yeah, Doc Hollywood will be here in 10 minutes." Carlos said, wiping Logan of his excess blood, which was now hardening, right under his nose and had smeared his shirt.

"Okay." James said, looking around the room, he spotted Latonya, curled up into Kendall's embrace, her small fists were balling Kendall's shirt, her fragile head, with wavy dark brown hair, messily splattered across Kendall's shoulder, while the baby slept. James felt a tugging in his heart, seeing his family like this. He might have been a narcissist, but everyone in this room was his family and if anyone every hurt his family, they'd pay. And the image of seeing Kendall with a baby in his hands might have also played a part in it….

"Should we call Gustavo?" Said Carlos, as he finished wiping the last of Logan's blood.

The other two conscious members of the band looked at him then each other. They had known, even if Gustavo never said anything that he missed Kelly. Kelly was like his best friend and they were always together, having Kelly leave was the hardest and the worst thing that could happen to the band. If only those stupid images weren't leaked and if only Mrs Mitchell wasn't on a rampage when he found out. Seriously, Logan was almost a legal adult; he was bound to get a girlfriend and was it his fault that he found Kelly attractive? And what about Camille? Believe it or not, but Logan and Camille are just good friends. Even after four years, Camille was going strong with Steve and they just got engaged. They aren't going to rush into all the wedding stuff yet. They know how Hollywood works, it's always good to see how things pan out.

"How about my mom and Katie?" Kendall asked. He knew that the three women were close, they were the only women in the boys' lives, except of the occasional hot girl here and there, but those three were the three constants in their life.

"How about we wait until Doc get here and see how the two are doing, Kendall, why don't you put Latonya to bed?" James asked, moving over to the fearless leader.

"Yeah, I would, but she won't let go…and I don't want to let her go." Kendall said, bouncing a little to get a ricking rhythm going, so that Latonya wouldn't wake up from her fatigued slumber.

"Can't believe Kelly had her all by herself." Carlos commented, joining the two on the other side of the sofa. "I can't believe she just left."

"I think she thought it was the only option she had left." Said Kendall

*Ding Dong*

"Guess, that's Doc." Carlos said, as he got up and went to open the door.

**Line Break**

"Well, she's in shock. She just needs some rest and she should be fine." Doc said, checking Kelly. "Her blood pressure is also very high, so I'll give her something for that, other than that she should be just fine." He said, as he moved over to Logan. James and Carlos went over to go pick up Kelly and carry her to one of the many rooms they had in the mansion, they didn't want her to get a stiff back and there was no point in sleeping on the couch, when they had extra beds.

"How long has he been out for?" Doc asked, as he checked Logan's heart rate.

"About 20 minutes." Kendall answered, still holding Latonya.

"He might have a concussion, do you want me to take him to the hospital? I think he should get checked out." Doc said, as he started to measure Logan's blood pressure.

"Sure, but one of us will come with you, just give the guys a minute." Kendall said, as he stood, holding Latonya even closer to his chest. After the afternoon she had, she only let out silent cries, she was probably exposed to this from the time she started to remember things. Her tiny body started to tremble and her hands fisted his shirt tighter. She buried her nose into his chest and soon her irregular breathing started to even out and she was out like a light again. Yup, it's been one hell of a day.

* * *

Thank you guys for waiting so patiently for this chapter to come out :)

Please don't forget to read "I promised to look after you" It's Logan/OC and the other guys with their girlfriends...

Thank you guys :)

Oh and I'm taking in suggestions. I want to do a Kendall CEO story, so I'm open for a plot line :)

Love you guys,

Susuki

PS Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank LoveSparkle and hiddensecretxc for being the first ones to review when the last chapter was posted. It really means a lot to me guys. You have no idea :) I would also like to thank attitude era 101, KeairaDezirae (I updated!),GabeRusher, Vie and Teddybear no1 (I figured since I got to 20 reviews, it was time for another chapter ;) thank you fro being the one who gave me the motivation to write :) I really appreciate it). As always, I love all of you and please don't hesitate to review again:)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Why do you think she left?" Carlos asked, looking at Latonya, as she slept. Kelly was in the room, next door and Doc said, to leave her alone and not wake her until she was ready. IT seemed that the years of exhaustion had caught up to Kelly and finally she got the effects of it.

"She was protecting us." Kendall answered.

James had gone with Logan to the hospital. Logan had been out cold for the last half hour and she wasn't showing any signs of waking up, so it was time to take him to the hospital.

"She didn't have to leave." Carlos replied.

"The paparazzi was harassing her. She was the legal adult, no matter what the truth was, the public thought it was her fault."

"I miss her."

"I miss her too." Said Kendall.

Carlos sighed, with stroking Latonya's dark hair, curly hair. Her hair was almost like Kelly's, but instead it graced her shoulders with large ringlets and her tanned skin added a hint of exoticness to her. She was definitely going to be a heartbreaker when she grew up. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah. At least one good thing came out of this mess." Kendall said.

"She's so mature. If she didn't tell Logan all those things, can you imagine what would have happened?"

"I rather not think about it. But, Logan did good and I'm proud to be her uncle."

Carlos nodded at the statement. "Do you think Logan is going to try and win her back?"

"That's up to Kelly."

"But he has to! We need her, he needs her and Latonya needs him!" Carlos whisper yelled.

"It's up to Kelly, Logan can beg her all she wants, but she has a kid to worry about. And we're more famous than ever, this whole thing could blow up in their faces."

"Can we at least get Gustavo to give her, her job back. No one is better than Kelly." Carlos asked hopefully.

"That's something we can do." Kendall grinned.

**Line Break**

"Is she okay?" Gustavo's raspy voice said.

That didn't surprise Kendall or Carlos. They both knew how much Gustavo loved Kelly, they were always so close. She was one of the few people who understood him, who tolerated him, who stood by him and didn't leave him, until he made her leave him.

"She's okay, she's in shock, but she should be fine."

"Is she there?" He asked, his voice tensing.

"She's sleeping…She has a baby." Kendall said.

"Logan's?" Gustavo said, with a sigh.

"Yeah…"Carlos answered. He wasn't sure if their producer was mad or frustrated or relieved.

"Where has she been living?" He asked, after a second of hesitation.

"With an abusive boyfriend…we just got her out and Logan's at the hospital." Kendall said.

The two heard Gustavo sigh and wheeze and they were prepared to hear him scream. "WHY CAN'T YOU DOGS BE SENSIBLE AND NOT GET HURT!"

They knew that he was worried, even though he didn't show it or sound it. Carlos saw that Kendall was about to retaliate, he shushed Kendall and waited for Gustavo to finish his rant.

"MAKE SURE THAT SHE'S OKAY AND GET LOGAN BETTER!" He yelled.

"We know."

"MAKE SURE THE BABY DOG IS SAFE AND MAKE SURE THE BOYFRIEND STAYS AWAY."

"Okay." Said Carlos.

"SHE'S LIVING WITH YOU UNTIL I CAN FIND HER HER OWN PLACE!"

Kendall grinned and Carlos did a funny dance. "Can she have her job back?" Carlos asked.

"…If she wants it back." He said, quietly.

"Okay." They said in unison.

"Okay, now go take care of them."

"We will."

And the line cut.

**Line Break**

James waited in the corridor, waiting for Doc to come out with Logan's CAT scan. Hopefully Logan was okay and didn't have a concussion. Latonya needed both her parents with her, Kelly still wasn't awake and her uncles don't know how to take care of her…well not true, Kendall probably knew best, with Katie being six years younger...But hell! This was Kelly and Logan's kid. Kelly who didn't do anything wrong, who had Latonya even though she was all alone, even though she was being shunned! Id Logan didn't do something, James was going to beat him to a pulp.

He knew what really happened. He knew that it wasn't Kelly who made the first move. Hell! She was trying her best to just look the other way!

"James?" Doc said, coming out of computer room.

"Is he going to be okay?" James said, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

"He's fine, but I want to keep him here for the night, he might have a concussion, I don't want to take any chances."

"Okay." James said. "I guess, I'll come back tomorrow to pick him up."

"Yeah." Doc said. Just as James was turning to walk away, Doc called out to him again. "I hope Kelly is okay. And I hope Logan gets things settled." He said.

With that James walked away. See! Even the doctor knew something was up with those two! Hell except for the fucked up media, who loved a good story, everyone saw that Logan was practically crazy for Kelly! Sure everyone thought that it was Camille who Logan had the hots for, but the two were always breaking up and making up, it wasn't a relationship. It was lust. And maybe Logan and Kelly's relationship might have started out that way, but all three of the guys knew that it could have been something more, if _someone _hadn't found that tape.

James pulled out his phone and called Carlos' phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Litos. Logan's going to be fine, but Doc's keeping him for the night."

"Okay. Kelly hasn't woken up yet and Latonya's still asleep." He answered back.

"Want me to pick up dinner?" James asked.

"Sure, let me ask Kendall what he's up for." He said. "KENDALL WHAT'D YOU WANT FRO DINNER?" He yelled.

"Carlos! I'm still here!" James said, holding the phone away from his ear.

"Sorry! He says pizza or something easy for Latonya to eat. Oh! And pick up some milk and cereal and some juice and maybe a stuffed toy…" Carlos rattled.

James smiled, they were all taking to Latonya. "Sure. See you in a bit."

"Bye! Drive safe." Carlos said, like he was about to bounce off.

At least something good came out of this scandal.

**Line Break**

James pulled into the drive, grabbed all the things he bought and made a beeline for the mansion. "I'M HOME!" He yelled.

"Shhhhh!" Kendall said, coming out of his room, holing a finger to his lips. "are you trying to wake them up?!" He whisper yelled.

"They're still asleep?" He asked.

"Haven't woken up since." Kendall answered,.

"Well wake them up. I have dinner." James said, setting everything down on the table.

Carlos heard the two and he was still with Latonya, he didn't want to leave her side and what if she woke up looking for her mommy or daddy and found out that they were still out cold. No, he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't get scared and that she was comfortable. He went over to Latonya and gently shook her.

"Latonya? Latonya, sweetie wake up. Uncle James bought dinner." He said gently.

Latonya twisted a little and then stretched her body out, making a cute yawning face. She was seriously the most adorable person Carlos had ever seen. She twisted and turned in bed, then finally turned and look at Carlos, rubbing her eyes with her tiny camomile colour hands, then smiling at him.

"Hi there sleeping beauty, ready for dinner?" He asked.

She nodded and extended her hands out, showing Carlos that she wanted to be carried. Carlos was more than happy to oblige, pulling her in his arms, while she wound her tiny hands around his neck. Slowly Carlos walked out of her room and into the living room, going straight to the kitchen, where Kendall and James were setting the food out. James bough Thousand Island Seafood pizza and a McDonalds Happy Meal for Latonya.

"Junk food? For dinner?" She asked, looking at the array of fried food, which included curly fries, garlic bread and soda, but apple juice for her.

"Yeah…why? Do you want something else?" James asked. He put the last plate on the table and walked over to Carlos, who still had Latonya wrapped around him.

"Momma always said that it was bad to eat oily stuff before bed." She recited.

All three boys smiled. "Well, it's only for today. Can you do it for today and I promise from tomorrow we'll start making healthier food."

Latonya nodded, but secretly she was happy to be eating all the food the boys had brought. Having outside food was a luxury, usually her momma made frozen store bough food. They just never had the money to make a proper meal or to go out. And when they did go out, Kelly made sure that her daughter was eating right. They didn't have the means for Latonya to get sick.

*Ding Dong*

All the boys turned to the door. "Are we expecting someone?" Kendall asked.

"Uhhh…no. Unless Logan woke up and decided to grab a quick bite, before ewe drove his sorry ass back to the hospital." James said, earning a glare from Kendall and a hush from Carlos, who immediately put his free hand on one of Latonya's ears.

"Why does daddy have a sorry behind?" She asked, completely lost from the conversation. She always thought grown up talked funny and said some words for no reasons, and she's right.

"See this is why you don't cuss in front of a kid!" Kendall chastised. "Now, get the door."

James rolled his eyes and made for the door. They really needed to get a peep hole. Now that they had a baby in the house, they needed to be more careful. They couldn't risk just opening the door. James opened that door and there stood Gustavo. "Please tell me we don't have to go back to the studio." James said, eeping at the sight of Gustavo. "And please tell me that you aren't staying with us for the night." The last time was the nightmare, and the boys weren't ready to re-live it, just yet.

"Hardy har, har. I'm here to see Kelly." He said, pushing James against the door, so that his slightly smaller that large figure could squeeze through the door.

"She's still asleep…but…" James never got to finish the sentence because the next thing he knew, Gustavo was face to face with Latonya.

"Who're you?" She asked. "What do you want with Momma…."Her lips started quivering and she looked like she was about to cry any minute. "Are you going to hurt momma? Please don't…please." She said, burring her face in Carlos' neck and tightening his little arms, making it hard for Carlos to breathe.

"Shh. It's okay." Carlos cooed. "This is…um…grandpa Gustavo." Carlos said, with a smirk. "He's nice."

Immediately Latonya pushed herself away from Carlos' neck and looked at him like he'd told her the most important piece of information the world. "Grandpa?" She asked, a smile gracing itself on her beautiful face.

"GRANDPA!" Gustavo yelled, his chubby cheeks turning red, with embarrassment. He was too young to be a grandpa. "DOG!" He yelled.

"Gustavo! You're scaring her!" Kendall yelled over him.

Gustavo's gaze went to Latonya. She was in the same position she was in a mere two seconds ago. Her body was shaking and her head was one again buried in the nook of Carlos' neck. Gustavo wanted to yell at himself for being so inconsiderate. He should have known that that type of attitude would scare Kelly's daughter. Gustavo sighed and calmed down. He walked over to Latonya and gently tapped her on her shoulder.

Slowly, but surely Latonya's turned her face to see Gustavo. She peeked, but never fully turned her face to see Gustavo. She stopped where she was and waited fro him to talk.

"Ahem. Hi. I'm…urgh! I'm Grandpa Gustavo. You can call me the man." Gustavo said, hoping that it was funny enough to get Latonya to look at him fully.

"Why can't I call you grandpa?" She asked cutely.

"You can, but I'm too young to be a grandpa. What's your name?" He asked.

"Momma said that daddy was too young to be a daddy, that's why it's only her and me and I'm Latonya." She answered, making everyone in the room gasp as the confession.

"Oh, well your daddy was young and very stupid." Gustavo agreed. "But your momma's one heck of a woman. It's nice to meet you, Latonya."

"You too, grandpa." She said, turning her body, wither arms still linked around Carlos' neck. She smiled at her new grandpa getting comfortable with him being there, well almost. "Why're you so loud?" She asked.

All the boys laughed, boy, did they strike gold with her or what?!

"I'm not loud. I simply talk with an amplified resonance." Gustavo answered.

Latonya's face went all funny and she turned to Carlos to asked him what all the big words meant.

"It means that he can't help it. If he's not loud, he's not Grandpa Gustavo." Carlos said. He shrugged his shoulders and went to take a seat at the dinner table. He settled Latonya on his laps and started loading his plate with food for her and him. Carlos loved taking care of babies. He loved taking care of Katie and let's be honest, Carlos was a big baby himself, he just never changes.

Gustavo rolled his eyes and turned to the other two in the room, who had also decided to take Carlos' example and take a seat. "Did you try and wake her up?" He asked

"Doc said to let her rest. The shock was enough to knock her out." Kendall answered.

"Well whatever! I'm going in." He said, storming off in…uh, "What room is she in?"

"First guest room on the right of this floor." Carlos answered, giving Latonya nuggets dipped in sweet and sour sauce. "Don't yell!" Carlos called out at Gustavo made his way to her room.

Gustavo knocked gently, before letting himself in. Inside the room was pitch black, so he turned on the lights, only to find Kelly still passed out. He went over to her side and gently shook her. "Kelly?" He asked.

No response, expect for her light snoring.

"Kelly?" He tried again

She was in deep sleep, it looked as if nothing could wake her up. Gustavo sighed and felt a pang of guilt go through him.

"I'm so sorry. I should have done more. I should have helped more. Kelly. You're my best friend, my only friend. You were always there when I needed you, but the minute you needed me…I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He said, tears were pooling around his eyes and the guilt was eating him away. And he would say the same exact thing to her when she woke up…

"It's not your fault." She said, with her eyes still closed.

"You're awake?" He asked, surprised.

"It's hard to sleep with you yelling." She reminded him.

"I'm so sorry. I should have helped you all I could." He said.

Kelly opened her eyes and for the first time in four years, looked at her former boss. She smiled at him, he had lost weight, too much weight. "You've lost too much weight." He said, eventually.

"There was no time to eat with the Dogs' carriers…Ever since you left, it's like all Logan do is work…" He said.

"I'm the one to blame." Kelly said

"No, you are not. He told me what happened. And it wasn't your fault. The public is just fucked up and they just wanted a good story."

"And they got one." She agreed.

Gustavo sighed. "Why didn't you come back when you got pregnant?" He asked.

"I knew before I left. Think about it Gustavo. IF they found out I was pregnant, BTR would have been finished. I would have ruined not only theirs but yours as well. I did what I had to." She said, taking a deep breath.

"Do you regret it?" He asked, not sure what he was asking.

"If you are asking about Logan…some times, but then I look at my daughter and all those thoughts disappear. He gave me her and I will never regret her. I regret staying with Todd." She said.

"Why stay with him? It's not about the money right? Because sure your savings…."

"No. It's not about the money. We met when Latonya was two, he was nice, gentle. I thought I finally found prince charming." Kelly said, looking into Gustavo's eyes. A tear slipped out of her beautiful black eyes "I told him about Latonya's father and when he found out… he threatened to expose me to the public if I didn't do what he asked. He took half of what I had and made me a live in maid…he did what he did and I want to forget." Kelly said, her body trembling, at the mere thought of what Todd had subjected her to, during the year they living together.

"I…I'm so sorry." Gustavo said.

"Nothing to be sorry about. It was my own fault for trusting so easily." Kelly said, wiping away the tears, staining her deep chocolate face.

"Are you going to stay?" Gustavo asked.

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

"Do you want to stay?"

Kelly nodded her head. She had the best times here in LA. IT was her home. This was where she grew up. "But…I can't."

"Yes you can. I need a new assistant." Gustavo said looking hopeful.

Kelly gave him a sad smile. "Griffin…" She started.

"Agrees that you are the best damn assistant to grace Roccque Records and he wants you back too." He persisted. "And I think Logan wants to be near his daughter."

Kelly suddenly got a flash of what would happen if Logan didn't see Latonya. He'd file for custody over her and Kelly would never see Latonya again. She knew that the jury wouldn't be sympathetic to a women who supposedly _molested _a minor, no matter how false that statement was. She knew that she would never stand a chance. And she couldn't have that. Latonya was all the family Kelly had and all the family Kelly needed.

"Okay." Was all she said.

* * *

Next chapter, we see more of Logan and we will learn something about Latonya that will make you love her as much as I do :)

Love always,

Susuki


End file.
